fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nasza własna mumia/scenariusz
Fineasz, Ferb, Fretka i Lawrence oglądają film o mumiach. Fineasz myśli, jak to fajnie byłoby mieć własną mumię. Idą do muzeum, uciekają przed pułapką i szukają mumii. Nie znaleźli żadnej. Fretka przypadkiem wpada w masło, a potem w papier toaletowy. Gdy znaleźli ją chłopcy, myśleli, że to prawdziwa mumia i zaczęli ją gonić, a potem łapać. Pod koniec odcinka, dziewczynie udaje się wyjść z "kostiumu". Dundersztyc chce podnieść poziom wody o 2%, korzystając z wody znajdującej się w rzece. Nasza własna mumia (Lawrence, Fineasz, Ferb, Fretka i Pepe wchodzą do kina w kształcie Sfinksa.) Lawrence: Otóż, dzieci, to kino zbudowano ponad 70 lat temu w stylu nowoegipskim. I najwidoczniej byłą tu cała wystawa na temat mumii i ich słynnych sarkofagów. Czy można sobie wyobrazić lepsze miejsce na obejrzenie starego, klasycznego filmu o mumii? (W kinie Fineasz, Ferb, Lawrence i Fretka oglądają film o poszukiwaczach mumii.) Odkrywca z filmu: Patrz znalazłem hieroglify. Założę się, że to jakieś zaklęcie: "Oua Tagu Saiam!" (Ożywia mumię.) Fineasz: Tato, gdzie mieszkają mumie? Lawrence: Są głęboko ukryte w czeluściach piramidy. (Dzwoni telefon.) Ups... czekaj, ustawię na trzęsionkę. Odkrywca z filmu: Takie zaklęcie powinno ożywić mumię i poddać ją na zawsze naszej woli. Kurczę, niech mnie dunder świśnie! (Mumia uderza go gumowym kurczakiem.) Ej, no przestań! Nie! To się nie godzi! Fineasz: O kurka. Tato, czy ciężko jest wejść do piramidy? Lawrence: Jasne i to jak. Często trzeba omijać zmyślne pułapki, które zostały zastawione całe wieki temu. Odkrywca z filmu: Ty durna, żałosna mumio! Właśnie uruchomiłaś własną pułapkę! Spadam stąd! Fineasz: Ale ekstra pułapka! Ferb, będziemy mieć własną mumię! (Piosenka "Ta żywa mumia i ja") Pa ra pa pa ra pa... Dziś opowiem wam o kumplu, Trzy tysiące ma lat. Bandaże nosi on uszyte ze szmat. Tralala Ta żywa mumia i ja. Jeśli jakiś durny kolo w oko palec pcha, To wołam bandażowca, Niech za swoje on ma! Tralala Ta moja żywa mumia i ja. Wszyscy w szkole dziś wytrzeszczają swe gały, DJ-em się stał ten mój kumpel wspaniały! i graaa... Ta żywa mumia i ja! Jeeee-eee... Żywa mumia i ja. Fineasz: Ale to opcja! Tato a co... (Lawrence śpi. Chrapie.) Dalej, Ferb. Wrócimy, zanim się obudzi. (Fineasz i Ferb odchodzą.) Fretka: O... Tylko bez żadnych przekrętów na mojej warcie! (Fineasz i Ferb wychodzą z sali kinowej. Drzwiami zatrzaskują idącą za nimi Fretkę.) Fineasz: Hej, Ferb. A gdzie Pepe? (Pepe wskakuje do przez pomnik goryla w muzeum do swojego pojazdu, który znajduje się na zjeździe do kanału. Na ekranie w pojeździe pojawia się Major Monogram.) Major Monogram: Witam, Agencie P. Dundersztyc znów coś knuje. Wygląda na to, że kupił zestaw dziwnych rzeczy: z pół kilo dobrej kiełba... y, to moje zakupy. Y, tutaj jest. (Zmienia kartkę.) Jeden magnes, jeden plan miejskiej sieci kanalizacyjnej oraz dwie tony złomu. Wszystko w twoich rękach, agencie. Bez odbioru. Du bi, du bi, du ba, Du bi, du bi, du ba, Du bi, du bi, du ba, Du bi, du bi, du ba, (Pepe z pojazdu wyskoczył do łodzi podwodnej.) Głos z łodzi podwodnej: Zanurzenie, zanurzenie. (Łódź zanurzyły się tylko do połowy.) (W kinie) Fineasz: Panie pracowniku, gdzie jest wystawa mumii? Pracownik: Potrzebna pomoc kierownika. Faraon: Taak? Pracownik: Ci mili chłopcy chcą wiedzieć, gdzie trzymamy mumie. Faraon: Chyba w schowku, gdzieś w piwnicy... Fineasz: Zgadnij, kto idzie do piwnicy. (Fineasz i Ferb odchodzą.) Kobieta: Przepraszam, gdzie są toalety? Pracownik: Potrzebna pomoc kierownika. Faraon: Taak? (Fretka zaczaiła się w krzaku i obserwuje Fineasza i Ferba.) Fretka: Tutaj są. (Fineasz i Ferb weszli na klatkę schodową.) Fineasz: Patrz, kapelusze! (Wkładają kapelusze.) Musimy być coraz bliżej. Robi się ciekawie. Fretka: Koniec! Dzwonię do taty. (Fretka dzwoni do Lawrenca. Ponieważ mężczyzna nastawił telefon na wibracje, dzwoniący telefon go połaskotał, a nie obudził. Chwilowo śmieje się po czym dalej usypia.) A nie ważne, sama to zrobię. (Trąci biegnąc barierkę, która następnie wyrzuca kulę z gumą balonową. Fretka biegnąc za Fineaszem i Ferbem wpada w pełne wiadro od mopa. Spada ze schodów.) Aaaa! Fineasz: (Wychyla się z jednego ze schowków.) Słyszałeś?! Może to już mumia? Fretka: Aaa! (Spadła ze schodów.) A, buty mi totalnie przemokły! (Kula z balonówą przetacza się obok pracownika, jednak on nie reaguje. Następnie kula wpada na klatkę schodową. Fineasz i Ferb biegnący po schodach słyszą ją z oddali. Następnie zauważają ją spadającą ze schodów. Zaczynają uciekać. Ferb wdrapuje się na ramiona Fineasza.) Fineasz: E, Ferb? Co ty wyprawiasz? (Ferb chwyta się rury i unosi siebie i Fineasza. Dzięki temu chłopcy lądują na toczącej się kuli. Biegną na niej.) Kto by pomyślał, że to może być taka zajawka? Obczaj to! (Fineasz i Ferb popisują się na kuli. Przez nieuwagę wpadają na framugę drzwi, a kula toczy się dalej. Chłopcy spadają na podłogę.) Ej Ferb, to była nasza pierwsza pułapka. (Przybijają sobie piątkę.) Whoo! Ej patrz, schowek! (Wskazuje na drzwi do schowka.) To tutaj Fretka: Uuu... niech ich dorwę! (Widzi za sobą toczącą się kulę z gumą do żucia. Zaczyna uciekać.) Aaa! (Chwyta za rurę, ale zamiast wzbić się do góry, wyrywa ją. Chwyta się kolejnej i teraz wpada do kanału wentylacyjnego. Trochę się poturbowała, ale wypadła przed toczącą się kulą.) Już weź zluzuj trochę! (Nagle kula przeturlała się obok niej. Kula dalej toczy się po schodach. Odbijając się od barierek wzywa guzikiem windę, następnie wpada do niej. Fretka wzywa tę samą windę. Wchodzi do niej. W tle słychać instrumentalną wersję piosenki "Ja, Lindana". Orientuje się, że jest za nią ta sama kula. Wybiega z windy.) Aaaa! (Kula podążą za nią. Fretka zbiega ze schodów.) Aaa...! (Wpada do pomieszczenia z dostawami. Kula się rozbija.) Balonówa? (Bierze jedną kulkę do buzi. Przez lepkość gumy ciężko jest jej mówić.) Raczej nie robi już balonów. (Próbuje wstać chwytając się szafki, ale spadają na nią rolki papieru toaletowego. Fretka wychodzi z pomieszczenia owinięta w papier.) Fineasz! (Nad zbiornikiem wodnym, Dundersztyc wykańcza inator.) Dundersztyc: Hmhmhmhmu... (Pepe wynurza się ze zbiornika w łodzi podwodnej.) Otóż to, jeszcze tylko odrobinę. He! (Pepe wytrąca pędzel z ręki Dundersztyca.) Pepe Pan Dziobak! Jak zwykle niewiarygodne wyczucie czasu. A niewiarygodne oznacza tutaj, KOMPLETNIE WIARYGODNE! (Dundersztyc zamyka Pepe w bańce z inatora.) Nic z tego, Pepe Panie Dziobaku. Zrobiłem ją z czegoś, czego po prostu nie da się przebić. Z nienawiści! No i z nowoczesnych polimerów. Widzi, Pepe Panie Dziobaku, za pomocą tej strasznej rury mam zamiar przelać wodę powstrzymywaną przez tę tamę bezpośrednio do oceanu. I ta woda podniesie poziom morza o 2%, wtedy moja posiadłość znajdująca się przecznicę od plaży znajdzie się tuż przy niej! (Zdejmuje ubarnie pod którym ma kąpielówki.) Hahaha! Ha! (Z powrotem wkłada ubranie.) A żeby uwolnić wodę ze stawu, wynalazłem promień, który przyciąga drewno jak magnes metal. Drewno-Nator! Który był prawie gotów, zanim bezczelnie mi przerwałeś. Ocho, spójrz na to, Pepe. To mój pędzel. Ten sam, który mi przed chwilą z ręki wytrąciłeś. Może teraz znowu zechcesz mi go zabrać. (Rysuje na bańce przy twarzy Pepe wąsy, bródkę i okulary.) Haha! Spróbujesz? Hahaha! Żegnaj, Panie Dziobaku! (Wytrąca kulę.) (Fineasz i Ferb wchodzą do schowka. Podchodzą do trumny z mumią w środku.) Fineasz: "Oua Tagu Saiam!" (Nic się nie dzieje. Fineasz wyjmuje mumię. Uderza nią w podłogę. Powietrze spuszcza się z nadmuchiwanej mumii.) Nie tu nie ma, oprócz tanich, badziewnych rekwizytów. (Fineasz i Ferb smutni kierują się do wyjścia.) W sumie to może nie być takiego czegoś jak mumia. (Obok Fineasza i Ferba stoi Fretka owinięta w papier toaletowy.) Tak, tak, już stąd idziemy. He! Fretka: Fineasz! Fineasz: Aaa! (Zatrzaskuje drzwi przed Fretką, ponieważ uważa, że to mumia. Podczas ucieczki wpada na Ferba. W tym czasie Fretka zdążyła otworzyć drzwi.) Aaa! (Fineasz i Ferb uciekają przed Fretką. Fineasz krzyczy. Ostatecznie Fineasz i Ferb ukrywają się na promocyjnym plakacie filmu "Safari Man 2".) Oł! Nie sądziłem, że będzie taka straszna. Czy wyobrażasz sobie tę umęczoną duszę pod tą całą warstwą bandaży? Fretka: (Przebiega przed nimi.) Fineasz! Fineasz: Aż się trzęsę. Ale wiesz co, zeszliśmy tu po własną mumię i ani myślę bez niej wracać! Łapać ją! (Fineasz i Ferb udają się w pogoń za Fretką. Biegają za nią po całym schowku, w różnych dziwnych pozycjach. Ostatecznie Fretka stoi na ich głowach. Kiedy chłopcy odbiegają, Fretka spada na podłogę. Fineasz i Ferb zamykają ją w sarkofagu.) Ej Ferb... mamy wreszcie własną mumię! (Przybijają piątkę.) Ale jakby ją zabrać do domu? (Dundersztyc kończy pisać nazwę na inatorze.) Dundersztyc: Iii... Koniec! (Dundersztyc włącza inator, który zaczyna przyciągać tamę bobrów. Wypłoszone bobry wpadają na Pepe w bańce. Pepe terkocze, po nim bóbr wydaje swój dźwięk porozumiewając się z Pepe. Bóbr ostrzy swoje zęby tnąc pieniek. Następnie przebija siekaczem bańkę. Zwierzęta podają sobie dłonie a następnie przybijają sobie ogonami.) Pepe! Dundersztyc: Tak, tak to działa! Hahaha! Wszystko funkcjonuje jak należy! (Pepe terkocze.) O, Pepe Pan Dziobak? Unicestwiłeś mój bąbel nienawiści. Ach! (Strzela inatorem w Pepe, ale dziobak unika promienia. Dundersztyc przypadkowo zapycha rurę bańką. Pepe wraz z Dundersztycem biją się o inator. Ostatecznie razem zamykają się w bańce. Spadają do rowu na wodę. Inator przyciąga całą tamę i woda ze zbiornika zaczyna lecieć w ich stronę. Pepe wyrywa inator.) O nie! (Pepe niszczy bańkę nosem Dundersztyca.) Czy mój nos jest tak bardzo spiczasty? (Woda porywa Dundersztyca, natomiast Pepe ucieka. Woda wpływa w kanał kanalizacyjny. Dundersztyc krzyczy.) (Pepe wyskakuje w kinie. Woda wylewa się do kina. Fineasz i Ferb czują trzęsienie od wylewającej się wody.) Fineasz: A to wiesz co jest? Nasza druga pułapka. (Woda porywa chłopców. Fineasz i Ferb płyną na sarkofagu. Pepe płynie z nimi jako bezrozumne zwierzę.) A tu jesteś Pepe. (Pepe terkocze.) Whoohoo! (Kamera robi im zdjęcie.) O yeah! Whoohoo! A haha! (Chłopcy wypływają z kina. Fretka już nie jest w sarkofagu i nie jest owinięta papierem toaletowym.) Cześć Fretka, szkoda, że nie poszłaś. Pozwól, że ci przedstawię naszą mumię. Ej, gdzie nasza mumia?! Mumia! Mumia! (Podchodzi do nich Lawrence.) Lawrence: Mamunia czeka na nas w domu z kolacją. Fretka, czemu jesteś mokra?! (Fretka warczy ze złości.) (Fineasz, Ferb, Fretka, Lawrence i Pepe jadą z powrotem do domu.) Ferb: Czy wiecie, że mumiom wyciąga się mózgi przez nos? Fretka: Och, to mają farta! Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 1